


Apologies

by Wonder_Pumpkin



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, and i love bottom bucky, because bucky can't top a sundae, bottom! bucky, i think, make-up sex, maybe yet maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Pumpkin/pseuds/Wonder_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressure disappeared, and something brushed down his side. A soft moan escaped, and the sensations traveled down to his thighs.</p>
<p>Or, in other words;</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky have a row, and make-up sex ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> I was pleasantly suprised at the feedback I recieved regarding my first work here. I was truly flattered, and so I decided to post this one.
> 
> It was written at like, 11:00 at night (a while ago), so bear with me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Bucky woke up to a tender pressure on his neck. His brain told him move, but his body was furiously saying 'no'. He felt heavy. Sluggish. Like he was was drunk.

 

Not that he could remember what being drunk felt like.

 

The pressure disappeared, and something brushed down his side. A soft moan escaped, and the sensations traveled down to his thighs.

 

Warm breath over his ear. The pressure returned, this time on his hip.

 

"Turn over."

 

_Huh?_

 

The pressure gently pushed his leg over.

 

"Turn over." The command was more insistent.

 

His position changed. When he opened his eyes, he saw his hand, the edge of his pillow and the messy sheets. The pressure insisted, and his knee was gently bent up towards his chest, just entering his vision.

 

Wetness on his cheek. A gentle press. Warm breath.

 

A kiss.

 

Steve?

 

Two fingers pressed at his mouth.

 

"Suck, baby."

 

He tentatively licked the offered digits before sucking them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thick fingers and he bobbed his head slightly.

 

"Good boy."

 

The fingers left his mouth and Bucky whimpered, only to be shushed with a gentle drag of fingers through his his hair.

 

The room fuzzed in and out like static. More kisses were planted - from his cheek to his jaw - and the pressure on his hip disappeared. The kisses traced the curve of his slender neck.

 

Teeth sunk in the same time a finger slipped into his ass.

 

"Oh."

 

Bucky watched his metallic hand twitch on the bed and he felt his body move into Steve's mouth and hand. His ass clenched around the finger but quickly relaxed with a soft sigh.

 

Steve let his neck go for his shoulder, nipping at the skin and laving it as he pushed another finger in. Stretching him. Fucking him slow.

 

Bucky's eyes drifted closed.

 

"Steve…"

 

The fingers in him stilled and a broad, calloused hand swept up his side - fingers brushing over a peaked nipple before slipping back down to his hip and further down to the back of his thigh and slowly pushing up. His knee touched his chest, his body at an awkward yet comfortable angle. The fingers stretched, circled inside, stretched again, and Bucky twitched with the movements as a soft moan escaped his lightly parted lips.

 

His hot breath blew back onto his face. In his head was the roar of his blood, the pounding of his heart.

 

"Mm…" His hips pushed back. "Steve…"

 

Soft lips tickled his ear again. But no words came.

 

Slowly, the fingers left him and Bucky felt empty, his ass clenching around nothing.

 

A kiss to the shell of his ear. Then the underside. The lobe. Steve's nose on his cheek.

 

The hand on his thigh slid up to his side again, stroking scarred skin around the seam where heated flesh met unforgiving metal. Bucky could not feel Steve's fingers tracing the red star, and he twitched when the same digits began to drag over hard muscle and sharp shoulderblades and following the graceful curve and dip of his spine.

 

Steve's whisper overpowered all noises in his head.

 

"I want you."

 

He gasped as Steve slipped inside.

 

It took one thrust in - one long, slow slide in, and then Steve's wide, muscular hips were pressing against his ass. Bucky sighed deeply, his head lolling onto his bicep. He could feel him, all of him. Deep inside, like never before.

 

Like it was their first time again.

 

"Please…"

 

His throat was dry. He didn't recognize his own voice. It was a drugged-drunk kind of drawl. Out of control. Totally not him.

 

Steve's breathing picked up in his ear.

 

"Again."

 

Bucky licked his lips. "Please… Steve…." He dropped his voice a whole octave and into a whispered moan. "Fuck me."

 

And he listened. He moved the pace Bucky needed. Slow, long strokes that he felt. Building the burn, worsening the haze and sending the smaller man into a space he didn't know and would've been frightened of, if it wasn't Steve taking him there.

 

The bed shifted around. Steve's lips returned to his skin like it belonged there, kissing his neck, licking sweat away, teeth scraping down and up. The hand on his side turned into an arm around his waist, closing the gap between them.

 

Steve moaned, "Bucky," just right.

 

When the pace picked up and the need turned urgent, their breathing growing labored together. His hand on the bed twitched, but he couldn't move it to his dick. It felt heavier than usual, like something or someone was holding it down, but the thrusts had pushed him further to the bed, and his painfully hard cock was now rubbing against the sheets. The faster Steve moved, the better it felt, and he moved his hips to Steve's rhythm.

 

Bucky didn't recognize his own bleeding whimpers until Steve cupped his chin, tilted his head back and silenced him with a kiss.

 

His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes.

 

Steve looked as gone as he felt.

 

"Buuuuuck…"

 

The very sight and sound almost made him come. "S…Steeve..." He stretched his neck up for a kiss. "Mm…Stee..."

 

Steve listened to the plea, cupped the side of his head and kissed him deep, thrusting faster. His dick pressed to the bed, trapped between the sheets and his stomach, and he gasped.

 

Their lips skipped and touched, teeth and tongue clashing.

 

"Mm… ohh…" He sucked in Steve's next breath and whimpered, "Please."

 

The hand on his cheek moved to his head. Pulling at the soft mop of dark hair and tilting his head to the side—pinning it to the pillows. His body jolted—"Ah!"—and Steve gave him a powerful, hard thrust.

 

Two more thrusts, and he stained the sheets and himself with a loud squeal.

 

His teeth bit into the fabric, muffling his moans and whimpers. The orgasm didn't stop. His hips kept moving, drawing out his orgasm as Steve's pace picked up. He felt hips slamming against his, balls slapping his ass, the brunette's bites to his neck — and then the growl that signaled Steve came hard too.

 

He finally stilled when Steve did, slumping over him, covering his body. The older man's breath was louder than his own frantic heartbeat, and he felt himself calm down as Steve did.

 

And then, another kiss - sweet and tender - landed on his neck.

 

"I love you."

 

Bucky smiled. "Love you too."

 

The hand on his head unfurled. Slowly it moved down, and then up. Petting him. Only Steve could get away with that.

 

Another kiss to his neck, this time the back of it. A soft sigh escaped as Steve slowly pulled out. The hand on his head skipped fingers down his chest this time, pressed his palm to his messy stomach and rolled him back.

 

They lay on their sides, Steve's arm around his waist again, tightening around him as if locking them together. Another kiss pressed to the underside of his ear, but the mouth didn't move. It stayed there, giving him small pecks in the same spot. Kiss, pause. Kiss, pause. Small, sweet kisses that made his stomach warm and his toes curl.

 

He swallowed against his dry throat and forced his arm to cooperate. It worked this time, and Bucky's hand covered Steve's larger one, resting over his muscled stomach.

 

Their fingers twined. Steve pushed his nose to the back of Bucky's hairline and breathed deep.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Bucky frowned. What for—and he remembered. The fight. The things Steve said. The things he said. Doors slammed, a plate thrown. An empty side of the bed and cold sheets.

 

He squeezed Steve's hand.

 

"S'okay."

 

Steve's sigh tickled his ear and one long, muscled leg pushed between his. Their clasped hands moved to the bed, aligned with his chest.

 

His smile came back when Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

"Night."

 

"G'night."

 

They settled down together, Steve shifting and wiggling around until he found the position he wanted. Bucky waited for the light snores Steve did post-coital, and when they vibrated against his narrow back, rumbling from a broad chest of, Bucky finally fell back to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Smutty Stucky.
> 
> I shall call it 'Smucky,' and it shall be my Smucky"


End file.
